Sharingan Wars
by Leik777
Summary: Sequel to Curse of the Sharingan Eyes, 3 years have passed,Sasuke has joined a new Akatsuki as they move on the final part of their plan, the conquest of Konoha and the revival of the true sharingan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sharingan Wars**_

Chapter # 1: A New Akatsuki

How long had it been now, 3 years I think, I never really cared much for keeping track of time but I guess even someone like me remembered his eighteenth birthday, 3 years since Itachi died, 3 years since I reclaimed my heritage, and even more since I left Konoha.

I still didn't get used to the bizarreness of this city, Amegakure (Village Hidden in Rain) the headquarters of Akatsuki, which I was now part off, taking Itachi's place as Madara's apprentice, and eventual successor.

The name fitted the village well; it really never seemed to stop raining here, the mist and darkness was its natural atmosphere, with a high tech architect style, like something out of a movie, they had come quite far under the leadership of the man called Pein.

"Sasuke." called Madara, still wearing that stupid orange mask and the same Akatsuki cloak I was wearing, the yellow ring of the virgin on his thumb, while I carried the red ring of the vermillion bird.

"What?"

"Come inside, I want the entire group to gather and meet the final new member," he said, motioning for me inside.

"You finally found someone good enough." The last years since I joined, we had focused so far on recruiting and capturing the remaining tailed beasts, so far we only lacked one beast the nine tail fox.

"You could say that." He said mysteriously as we entered the chamber, the giant statue of sealing in the middle of all, some advanced machinery here and there being run by some of the village's ninjas, some of the members were already there, Pein and his partner Konan stood silently next to the base of the statue.

"We are here, sire, yeeees." said one of the voices of Zetsu, as he emerged from the statue itself, his vine trap opening to reveal his black and white face and yellow eyes.

"Yes I noticed, are the other here yet?" asked Madara.

"Yes we are!" said a loud voice, ringing around the hollow room.

Four Figures in Akatsuki cloaks jumped from the roof to land gracefully next to us, they all wore large conical straw hats with small spike-like bells hanging from them to block their faces.

"Welcome comrades, the mission went I trust."

"Yeah, the boy works perfectly, just like your other toy, not as deadly but they're both perfect killing machines." said the smallest of the group, an enormous bandaged covered sword tied to his back, the blue ring of the southern star on his left ring finger.

"Don't talk about him like that Suigetzu." I said scolding, he could be so annoying. The young boy had joined at my request, the only of the three I managed to find, Karin and Jugo never appeared, but we had reason to believe they prisoners of Konoha.

"Oh I'm sorry Sasuke, I forgot he was your old sensei, ain't that Kakashi san." He said, nudging another of the figures in the ribs, he removed his hat to reveal a truly hidden face, the usual face mask covering the lower part of his face was there, plus both his eyes were covered by his leaf headband now, scratched like all of ours, but modified to covered both his eyes like a goggle, with space for the nose to fit in.

Kakashi didn't make a noise, he hadn't made one since he joined or rather…was forced to, he was under the constant spell of Madara's Genjutsu, keeping him emotionless and loyal, he wore the ring of the northern star that used to belong to Kakuzu.

I can't say that I liked having Kakashi like this, he had been my teacher and mentor, but this way at least he stayed alive, I was determined to spare all my past friend from being unnecessary losses.

"And what about our most recent member?" asked Pein, glancing curiously at the figure at the back.

"Hehehe, he progressed far better than we though, he no longer struggles to free himself from your control lord Madara, and although his powers aren't as limitless as when he had the Shukaku, but he wasn't the Kazekage for nothing." This time answered the last figure, the one I liked the less, I had already seen enough of him for a lifetime, but yet here he was.

He removed his hat to show a truly gruesome face, he kind of looked like Zetsu, his face divided in two separate kind of features, one was that of a human with white long hair in ponytail, yet that hair was half black, and the other half of his face was pale and silky, with a yellow reptilian eye and one normal. The ring of the void rested on his left little finger, the one that used to belong to his precious master.

Madara was the one who invited him, he agreed on the only condition that may be allowed to try to assassinate me at any time he desired, he had no love for me or the group, just hoping I would drop my guard to collect his revenge, on the other hand, the cells of Orochimaru made as strong as the former, thus a valuable member of the group.

"Good to hear Kabuto." said Madara, approaching the last figure, removing the hat for him to reveal a head of red hair, his eyes were covered with the same black lines of never sleeping, his face like Kakashi's, blank and emotionless, although on the other hand, he had that face most of his life any way, the ring of the Azure Dragon on his right index finger.

The Kazekage was-as Madara said- a fortunate capture, we had attacked Sunagakure a few weeks ago, and defeated him, he proved to be a good addition to the group, having kept all the power that had made him so fearsome.

"Yes, seems like he no longer struggles, little Gaara has finally succumbed to my sharingan as well. In that case, let's move on. As you know we have now conquered eight of the nine Bijuu, only Kyubi remains, safe in Konoha…for now." He stopped to look at me for a moment before continuing.

"Now that the team is complete, we shall move on against the village, and strike, take control and capture the boy, we have already taken care of Sunagakure, even taking their leader into our ranks, the village won't have any allies to help them from the outside, the Hokage may be strong but even she won't last long, we will then complete the statue and accomplish our goal." He said proudly, already daydreaming of the moment.

"What about the final member, you said you had found one." I said, already bored, I had heard him say his plans a dozen times a week already.

"Ahh yes, well I couldn't find any more shinobi of worthy talent around, I didn't think it appropriate to take another one under my spell, two are tiring enough with my sharingan in such a weakened state, but …I finally managed to bring the technique far enough to use." Hmm, did he mean what it think, ad he finally perfected the jutsu.

"Zetsu." He said commandingly, he disappeared for a second into the statue and emerged a few seconds later carrying a body covered in a white cloth, but by the smell alone I could tell it was a corpse.

"Now I would have preferred to use this on a more powerful ninja, like one of the previous Hokages, but I still don't dominate it enough, but I certainly found one good enough, you might remember him Sasuke Kun." He placed his hand on the head of the body and performed some seals with his left hand, immediately symbols poured into the body like ink, swirling with energy.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Fushi Tensei (Impure Living World Reincarnation)" he said, his sharing at full strength, as the body shined in red light, finally it stopped, the body stayed still at first and I thought nothing had happened, but then he moved.

Like a mummy rising from the dead he started to take his bandages, revealing a young feminine face, if I hadn't met him before I would have taught him a girl, but I knew better, I won't deny that I was surprised, but it seemed fitting somehow that he chose him for the testing him.

"Stand up boy, you are now one of us, Suigetzu, you have what I asked." He said, the liquid boy opened his pack and took out a spare cloak of Akatsuki and a small scroll, which he unfolded, from it materialized a giant decapitating sword.

"Here, I'm sure your master would have loved for you to have it, Haku." He handed the sword to the boy along with the last ring, the three levels, placing it gently on his left index finger.

"Won't you put him in your genjutsu?" I asked.

"No need, the revival jutsu I used binds him irrevocably to me, as I thought, the jutsu was successful, but still lacks, his personality hasn't quite kicked in yet, but with a little time he'll start returning to his old self." He caressed his hair affectionately, as one did to a pet, indeed the boy seemed full of emotion at the sight of the giant blade.

"Now, get ready my soldiers, tomorrow we attack, tomorrow a new era begins, and we shall be its gods."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter # 2: **__**The New **__**Hokage**______**Passing the Torch**___

"Ts-Tsunade Sama, I must strongly disagree with this decision, he's simply not ready yet." said Shizune upset as we walked out of the office.

"If I say he's ready then he is, end of discussion." I said trying to end the discussion there.

"He's much too young inexperienced still, I admit he has come along a great deal and in a very short time, but this is taking it too far." She persisted annoyingly.

"Shizune, I'm old, I know I don't look like it but my age is finally catching up to me, I can't keep this up forever, if Akatsuki ever decides to attack we need to be at our strongest, thus we a stronger leader, Naruto was already able to kill one of their members three years ago, and now that he has completed his training with the village of the toads, by now he's stronger than me or even Jirai..." I stopped for a moment, my old comrade was an issue I didn't touch often, I still suffered his loss more than anybody.

Shizune stopped at his mentioning, knowing it was better to leave at that, she had never dissuaded me from any decision and it wasn't about to change now. We walked outside into the terrace with the view of the whole village.

The crowd had already gathered; everyone shinobi and citizen was here for this occasion, as they had been when I had received the honor.

"Tsunade Sama" said a girl with short pink hair and stunning emerald eyes, a short black skirt and matching shinobi boots, with a red long sleeved shirt underneath a custom made Jounin vest, slim and tight, matching better her developed figure.

"Thanks Sakura." I told her as she handed me what I had requested, the hat and the white robe of the Hokage.

"Today is the big day Master, are you sure you're ready" she asked, not because she disagreed with my decision like Shizune did, on the contrary she approved, but my retirement would be a shocker to anyone…especially once they saw my successor.

"Yeah I thinks it's time, he's thrilled too, probably couldn't sleep with all the excitement." I responded and then turning to address the people.

"Citizens of Konoha, as you know I have gathered you here to make an announcement of the outmost importance…I've…I've decided to retire as your Hokage." In came the murmur of the crowd, mixture of confusion and anger, clearly they disapproved, but touched as I was I needed to continue.

"also I'm here to present to you my successor, the man who will take my place as the pillar of this great village…he," here I paused, all the village would react to this in some way, and there was no guarantee that they would approve, considering his background bur…most of them would have seen this coming eventually anyway. "He…well I'll let him speak for himself." I moved aside and snapped my fingers, and from the top of the building came a shout of joy as he humped down.

"Gooooooooood morning people." He yelled at them, the crowd fell silent, their faces contorted in ridiculous shock, at the sight of the blond Shinobi, his hair longer now, styled very much like his father, but with a long tight ponytail wrapped in bandages. His clothes too had been swapped for slimmer black pant and male Shinobi style boots, a white shirt contrasting with the green pendant I had given him so long ago.

The headband he was so proud shinning against the sun as he stepped forward to my side, giving a thump up at Sakura inquisitive eyes.

"Hey everybody, guess what," he actually paused to wait an answer, if the people were in dumb shock it was nothing to how they were now. "Iiiiii did it, I did it, oh yeah I did it, I'm Hokage, I'm Hokage I'm Hokage, hell yeah." He continued to yell while dancing stupidly in honor of his own victory.

Oh god, seconds thoughts came to mind like a flow of water with dozens scenarios, all curiously where I murdered him for this.

"Jejeje, in any case, I'm honored for the position, and I promise not to ever let you down, I will protect this village with my life if necessary, and not hesitate to give it like my father The Fourth. I hope you will all accept me willing as your leader and just because of the judgment of The Fifth," he bowed done on his knees and inclined his head down in respect before shouting. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, pledge myself to you, this I swear on my life!" everyone face began to change at these words, leaving aside the confusion and smiling instead.

Among them were many who already knew him, having watched him grow in the fine young man he was, like the cook at the ramen place, the teacher at the ninja academy, Iruka included, and all the teammates of his generations, now all proud members of the Jounin Elite, most of them were here today, except Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Yamato and Sai.

Shikamaru, Yamato and Sai were out on duty but the other two I did not know why they would miss this day, especially Hinata.

The crowd began to applaud him and even cheer, until an uproar broke loose, everyone, absolutely everyone roared in approval now. Naruto raised his head in surprise, tears falling down as he smiled warmly at them; at last his dream had come true.

I stepped forward and placed the white robe with red flame pattern that had belong to Minato, his father on him, then the hat, it almost looked as though he was destined to wear them. I did make a little adjustment though; on the back of the robe I had placed the spiral symbol of his family, and thus the New Hokage is born.

"Konoha, I give you the Sixth Hokage!" I said finally, to close the ceremony, and a wave of approval followed, Sakura patted him in the back as did some of his other friends, coming up to congratulate him.

"You did it man." said Kiba as Akamaru, the giant dog liked all over the face in Happiness.

"Naruto…congratulations." said Shino morbidly, although that was just his nature, I'm sure he meant well.

"YEEESSS, FEE FOOD FOR ALL OF US." said Choji passionately, already foaming at the idea of a meal.

"Hai, Naruto kun now we can compete!" exclaimed Lee, his eyes firing up at some distant thought too passionate for mere mortal to glimpse. The other stayed back a little more quiet but happy all the same.

Tsunade Sama, a word please" said Yamato hidden from view by being fused in the ground thanks to his Mokuton ability.

"Can't it wait?"

"It's urgent I'm afraid please come with me." I nodded and followed him to the floor beneath through the stairs; the others were too busy to notice thankfully. Once he had made sure none was close he materialized. He was wearing his Anbu mask again having being restored into the special ops.

"Call your partner out now." I instructed, and from the window he jumped in, also in the tight black suit and white mask but shorter in stature.

"Special Op Sai reporting Tsunade Sama" He said bowing down.

"Ok you two, it better be good, I remember instructing you to be present at the ceremony, and believe me Naruto will have noticed."

"Sorry but I assure you it was urgent, we have terrible news." said Yamato most seriously, sounding even aggravated.

"Out with it then."

"As you commanded we've been on the lookout for Akatsuki members, and following the lead provided by Nara Shikamaru in Sunagakure after its attack, we tracked down their missing leader to the hidden village of the Rain, where I believe we lost Jiraiya Sama." Again I tried this not to bother me even though it did.

"It seems that they've taken the Kazekage under their control somehow, and that's not all…they've…they've also taken Uchiha Sasuke to their ranks, he's now fully fledged member now, and by his choice." Damn it, I suspected as much but hoped against it, now that Itachi was dead I had hoped he would come to his senses instead he joined those bastards…If Naruto finds out of this.

"The Sixth must not be informed under any circumstances, you two report only to me as that finally." I said.

"We understand but it may not make much difference very soon, for they are also gathering their own army, using the ninja of the rain and the sound together plus mercenaries from many different villages. They're already on the move an will arrive in a short time, the Hokage must be informed in order to prepare for battle. He said, stating his own opinion in the back note of his statement.

"Yes, I guess there's no helping it, then I will inform him of the situation, but please keep Sasuke's involvement in this…for now at least." I turned to leave.

"One more thing, there is also another ninja of Konoha in Akatsuki now besides Sasuke…Kakashi San has also been taken." He said before disappearing with Sai back to duty.

This really was blow to us, Naruto would be devastated by this, he had already lost a teacher in Jiraiya, losing Kakashi would be too much. "Dammit" I yelled angrily, hitting the wall and breaking it entirely with my fist.

Why must there always be such bad news on such joyous days like this.


End file.
